


Companionship

by Ali_Vega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: All oneshots, I want to be a companion alright?, Let's be honest, May or may not be in order, Other, but give it a chance please, it's wish fufullment, self insert companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: I wanted to write some wish fulfillment stuff involving my favorite doctor. No one usually reads another person's wish fulfillment stuff but I couldn't help but write what came to my head. I mean, who doesn't want to be a companion right?So...just random adventures and whatnot with the Doctor awaits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.

"Doctor...you're scaring me....you make it sound like I can't go with you anymore.."

The Doctor looked at me sadly, as if this was breaking his own hearts, "I'm sorry, but this is where we say goodbye."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't travel with him anymore? No....I made a promise on the first day and I'm keeping it.

"Doctor..I made you a promise...I promised I'd make sure you didn't have to be alone anymore, I intend to keep it."

He shook his head, "That's just it. It's not a promise you can keep."

I knew what he meant...as a Time Lord...he'll live for a lot longer than I will. But I didn't want that to stop me from continuing on as his companion. I couldn't find something to say as he continued.

"It's been fun having you along, but you have a life with friends and family here that I won't let you leave behind. You can't come with me this time, but maybe we'll see each other again."

I sighed, he's winning this discussion like he has a lot of others....sometimes I hate when he's right.

"That's all I can hope for....it's just..you're the best friend I've ever had and all the things you showed me have been wonderful and I want to see more. It's an adventure I'll never forget."

I wanted to say more, really I did, but it wouldn't matter, all I could do was give him a last hug, it wasn't a sure thing if we'd see each other again, that thought hurt more than I would have liked.

"Be safe."

He returned the hug, he's learned how much of a hugger I am. The hugs he returned had always been brief..but this time he held the moment as long as I did. He smiled when we finally let go,

"Keep up that art of yours...trust me, everyone will know you for it."

I nodded with a smile and waved as he returned to the TARDIS. I couldn't hold back the tears as I watched it disappear. I hope we'll meet again in the future.

Until then.."Goodbye, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored day at home kind of channeled into this one.

I’ve been on an adventure. To you, I’ve been home all day. He was probably never here at all. But I’ve actually been gone for a few months and seen amazing things with the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I hoped it would last.

Now I’m looking out the window, staring at the spot the TARDIS disappeared from. I hope one day he’ll come back. Life will just seem so boring now. Just back to the same routine I always had. It would only take a few hours to make that blue box a welcome sight.

I have plenty to do, but it’s not exciting like facing down the Daleks or even the Weeping Angels. Now, the only monsters are in movies. Even those stopped being entertaining.

All I can seem to do anymore is focus on my art. Even if a lot ends up reminding me of him in some way. Be it the color blue or a space theme. I try to ignore it, but so far have had no such luck.

I started sleeping in, the day didn’t seem to have anything new or exciting waiting anymore. I’d rather sleep the day away than spend it doing absolutely nothing. When I finally do get out of bed I’m stuck on autopilot. Doing only what I need to before the day ends. I know it’s a sad state to be in.

This went on until a knock on the door woke me up. I sigh as I walk to the door asking,

“Who is it?”

A familiar voice answered,

“The Doctor.”

The held my breath, hoping against hope,

“Doctor who?’

“Exactly.”

I whipped the door open and jumped forward, hugging him tightly.

“You’re back!” I wanted to cry.

The Doctor just smiled and returned the hug,

“Silly girl. I told you we’d see each other again.”

I let the tears fall, “I missed you so much.”

He then asked the one thing I hoped to hear,

“How would you like to go on an adventure?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after having a little anxiety attack one night.

It was quiet in the TARDIS. I hated it. The Doctor had left a while ago and still hasn't come back yet. I think the TARDIS has gone into some sort of sleep mode or something because I don't even hear the near constant hum that can be heard from every room and hall.

I was starting to get worried. Where is the Doctor? He said he'd be back soon. I started to get anxious and began pacing around and then wandered around to try and calm my mind. It was dead silent everywhere and it was maddening.

It didn't take long before I noticed I was beginning to hyperventilate and I knew I was on the verge of panic.

Doctor where are you?

I would give anything for him to walk in right now. I made it back to the control room when I couldn't take it anymore.

After a few more quick short breaths as my eyes met the door, I started crying. The longer I waited, the worse I started to feel. After a while I was curled up in a ball with my head down and my knees pulled to my chest. I completely blanked out the room around me. I didn't notice where I was anymore.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like that. I was pulled back into reality by someone shouting my name and shaking my shoulders. I lifted my head to see the Doctor staring at me with a worried expression.

"Doctor?"

His expression slightly shifted to relief when I looked up, "Are you alright?"

"I.." I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to smile, "I'm okay…I'm fine."

I knew he didn't buy that for a second. One look showed I was NOT okay.

My forced smile dropped when he asked, "What happened?'

I looked down again and answered quietly, "It happens sometimes. It's nothing really. I just had a bit of an anxiety attack."

I would have said more but at that moment, I was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know leaving you alone would do that."

I was taken slightly by surprise, but I hugged back tightly.

"It's okay, Doctor. I'm fine now."

"Good to hear." He pulled out of the hug with a smile. "Well, now that we're all feeling better, I wanted to tell you I found something you might like. Would you like to see?"

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it with a smile and we both made our way out the door.

"Doctor? Thanks"

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed my chance to meet David Tennant a few days before I wrote this.

Traveling with the Doctor is always a fun experience. Well, almost always. Sometimes it was actually kind of scary. The last scary experience was a few days ago and things went back to being fun for a bit. The only problem is that the Doctor seemed a bit…off. 

After a little while of noticing this and that something seemed to be on his mind I decided to ask,

”Doctor…is everything alright?”

He turned to face me almost too fast, like I just startled him but that quickly passed and he answered with a smile,

”Of course, never better. Why do you ask?”

I thought for a moment thinking of how to word things, 

”You’ve just seemed a bit…off lately. Like something is on your mind. So, I was wondering if everything was alright.”

The Doctor was silent for a couple of seconds, the smile fading from his face. For a moment I started to wonder if asking him this was a bad idea. I was about to apologize for asking and tell him he didn’t have to say anything if he didn’t want to before he spoke up again.

”I’m sorry, Ali. But you’re right. Something has been bothering me. The events from a few days ago were worse than I expected. I was scared when it got out of hand and put you in the most danger.”

Wait, is he beating himself up over what happened?

”Doctor, what happened wasn’t your fault. It was beyond anyone’s control. I’m fine and so is everyone else. So it’s okay and no worries.”

He shook his head, 

”No… it’s not okay. If anything had happened to you, I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

He started to ramble but before he got too far into the endless string of words, I hugged him. He stopped talking as soon as I did.

”Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. Please don’t beat yourself up over something that was beyond your control. You don’t need to worry because I’m fine so cheer up, alright?”

We stood like that for a moment, with me just hugging him in silence and he finally spoke again.

”Forgive me.”

I let go to look at him,

”For what?”

He sighed, ”If I ever make a mistake. If a time comes that there’s nothing I can do. I want you to forgive me.”

I gave him a reassuring smile, ”Of course.”

With that, his usual cheerful smile returned and he seemed to instantly bounce back to his usual self.

”So, where to next?’

I laugh, ”I’ll let you decide.”

He turned to the TARDIS controls and I shake my head. The Doctor cares deeply about his companions. Sometimes I wonder if he ever realizes exactly how much they care about him. 

I’ll be sure he knows how much that I care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep doesn't always come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been sleeping lately and after FINALLY meeting David Tennant at a convention (he even signed his name on my bag in blue ink) I got the idea to write this chapter.

I yawned as I leaned against the railing in the control room, wishing for the sleep I wasn’t able to get. Sure, I went to bed and tried to sleep. But all I did was lay there for hours staring at the ceiling. I would have just stayed in bed longer to wait for sleep to finally come but a knock at the door and the Doctor’s excited babbling about something pulled me out of bed and I went back to the control room with him. 

“Ali? Are you listening?” 

I blinked, “Huh? What?” Must have zoned out. 

The Doctor just stared at me as he paused whatever he was doing at the controls, “Are you alright? You look distracted, is something on your mind?” 

I held in the need to yawn again and just smiled, “I’m fine, just a little tired is all.” 

He pulled a final lever before making his way over to me, he must have noticed the circles under my eyes, “are you getting enough sleep?” 

I didn’t want him to worry but I couldn’t lie to him either, “I’ve...actually been having trouble getting sleep for a while. I didn’t actually sleep at all last night.” If I could call it last night, I had no idea what time it actually was. 

“Well, you should have said something, if you need any help getting to sleep all you have to do is ask.” He gave me that smile I swear will one day be the death of me as it never fails to turns my cheeks red. “Now, off with you.” 

I didn’t get the chance to respond as he turned me around and led me back to my room with his hands on my shoulders. I guess he wouldn’t let me refuse if I wanted to. I wasn’t going to try since I was really tired. 

I got back in bed without a complaint but sighed once I was settled. “I honestly don’t know if I’ll be able to fall asleep.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll help you.” He sat on the edge of the bed and I wondered what he planned to do. 

That was answered in a few seconds because he started to sing. I found myself enjoying the sound and smiled. I didn’t recognize the language but it was soft and slow meaning it could only be a lullaby. 

It seemed to have the desired effect when I could feel my eyes start to close, and I actually didn’t want to sleep now just so I could keep listening. But when I did finally fall asleep, I felt like I was hearing it in my dreams. 

When I woke up, the Doctor was gone. I sat up and stretched and felt a lot better, glad to have finally gotten some sleep. I heard the door opened and smiled to see the Doctor coming in. 

“Oh, you’re awake. I was just coming to check on you. Feeling better?” 

I smiled, “Much better. How long was I asleep for?” 

The Doctor paused for a moment, he looked like he was trying to estimate, “A few hours, give or take. With how tired you looked earlier I wouldn’t be surprised if you slept a bit longer.” 

I laughed, “I remember at home I would sleep all day if my mom let me.” 

“Well, I hope you don’t plan on going back to sleep right now.” He grinned and I knew. 

“Are we there?” 

He held out a hand, “Come and see.” 

I excitedly jumped out of bed and it was another day of the usual adventure with a few scares thrown in but mostly fun. I laughed as we returned to the TARDIS at the end. 

After discussing where we should go next, I decided to ask something that had been on my mind since waking up. “Doctor? Earlier when you were helping me fall asleep...what were you singing?” 

He didn’t answer for a moment, his head dropped a bit, “Just an old lullaby.” 

I tilted my head, “I didn’t recognize the language.” 

His voice had suddenly gone quiet, “You wouldn’t, it’s Gallifreyan.” 

It was my turn to pause, processing the information. The Doctor would normally go to great lengths to not talk about his planet. It was painful to, and I understood. I wouldn’t want to talk about it either if I were him, so I never pried. 

After a few moments of silence, I just walked over to give him a hug. He hugged back and we stayed like that for a bit and I whispered. 

“For what it’s worth, I really liked it.” 

He answered, “I thought you might.” 

I pulled away and smiled a bit, “If it’s alright, do you think you could sing it again the next time I can’t sleep?” 

He just nodded with a small smile of his own, “Of course.” 

We hugged again and he seemed to bounce back to his usual self as we were off to the next adventure. 

All I could think of is how I’d love to listen to that song every time I go to sleep.


End file.
